leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soraka/Development
|narrative= Katie 'Averonne' Chironis |artwork = Maddie Julyk Steve Zheng (Alex Flores, Alvin Lee, Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go, Pan Chengwei) (Sangsoo Jeong, Esben Lash Rasmussen (Jennifer Wuestling, Choe HeonHwa) |visual = Albert Carranza Regition Kevin Leroy |lead = |voice = Lisa Lindsley |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild We're thrilled to announce that the stars have aligned and Soraka will soon be receiving a massive visual upgrade. Her classic look and skins will feature all-new models with revamped animations, visual effects and VO along with stunning splash art to introduce you to her new look. Champion Update: Soraka, the Starchild Two years after brushing up her visuals, we’re taking a second look at the goatiest of champions, Soraka! This time the Champion Update team’s focusing on her gameplay, so while her bananas stay the same, we’re updating and tweaking a few of her abilities. Here’s the rundown! Champion Update: Soraka I= ;Salvation Soraka gains significant when she moves towards heavily wounded allies. |-|Q= ;Starcall Soraka calls down a meteor at a target location, damaging all enemies caught by the explosion and dealing extra damage and a to enemies directly under the impact. |-|W= ;Astral Infusion Passive: Soraka herself whenever she hits an enemy champion with Starcall. Active: Soraka to a nearby ally. |-|E= ;Equinox Soraka briefly conjures a celestial zone at a target location. Enemies standing above the zone are until they leave, while if they’re standing above Equinox when it collapses, they’re briefly . |-|R= ;Wish Soraka summons a global for all allied champions. Heavily wounded allies gain extra health. ;Laning Soraka’s a support who works best in the immediate proximity of her . Here she can keep her lane partner healthy with before turning to to damage the enemy bot lane champions and restore some of her own health. has serious potential to win trades, too – casting it beneath an enemy AD caster ( and , for example) greatly reduces their damage output, while using it beneath the enemy support cuts off their ability to use their array of abilities and summoner spells. can be a lifesaver when the enemy jungler comes in to gank, too. Whenever Soraka casts the portal along the jungler’s attack route, she effectively forces them to choose between a longer gank path and the ability’s silence/snare gauntlet. Additionally, if her marksman’s already close to death but closer to the relative safety of their tower, then the speed boost from helps Soraka motor away from her enemies. Of course, if all else fails, Soraka can break the emergency glass and hit the big red button to buy her allies a few extra seconds of life. ;Teamfights Soraka’s teamfight presence relies on sharp decision-making and making the most of Astral Infusion’s extremely low cooldown. Though she’s generally better off sticking close to – and healing up – her team’s backline, Salvation gives her enough movement speed to fly to the frontline and heal her suffering tanks. This presents risks, though: without the extra movement speed, she returns to her team’s backline – and safety – relatively slowly, giving the enemy team plenty of opportunities to wade in and cut her down. Soraka can diminish this threat by casting Equinox on the battle’s frontline, hopefully dissuading all but the most determined assassins from bursting through to kill her. Finally, Wish has enough raw power to turn around seemingly lost fights. Timing is critical: using it early on tops off health and keeps the momentum of a fight in your team’s hands, but saving it until the last moment grants significantly more health and can fully dispirit a confident enemy team. Champion Insights: Soraka By Vesh Champion Insight: Soraka Healers. Healers healers healers. We’ve talked a bunch previously about healing being an (ironically) unhealthy mechanic in League. If hurting your enemies is fun – and it totally is – then presumably seeing them get unhurt is... unfun? Our more recent champion kits revolve around temporarily blocking damage and shields rather than straight up undoing pain. But what about Soraka, League’s principal healer? Topping up health is an integral part of her kit, so we set about exploring numerous kit and mechanical ideas to see where we could take her. Ultimately, we concluded that a heal-centric kit could work just fine in League – we just need to implement it correctly and add in elements of risk to what has traditionally been a very safe, non-interactive action. So how did we do that with Soraka? First off, we hit her primary heal’s range. Now she needs to get into the thick of a fight to heal her allies, meaning enemies can easily switch targets and start attacking her instead. Secondly, we changed Astral Infusion so it now costs mana and health. While this is pretty cool thematically, it also means that Soraka isn’t just a health battery. She has to be careful with her casts - heal too much and she becomes an easy kill for the enemy team. We balanced this out with Starcall, which is no longer a “spam Q and deal a bunch of damage and MR shred” ability. Instead, it takes skill to land, and she’ll deal decent damage while restoring her own health, making her key combat loop genuinely interactive. Soraka now has to heal at the appropriate time with Astral Infusion before successfully landing Starcall to return some of her lost health. That’s it for Soraka, who’s taking on a more active role during all stages of the game, and who’ll have to think carefully about the timing and target of her heals. Check out the Viktor Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming. Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Reaper Soraka| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Soraka Champion Spotlight| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| The Day Before Snowdown Snowdown 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| VFX Folio Dawnbringer Soraka| VFX Folio Nightbringer Soraka| |-|Gallery= Soraka Concept 01.png|Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Soraka Update Concept 01.jpg|Soraka Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Soraka Update Concept 02.jpg|Soraka Update Concept 2 Soraka Update Model 01.png|Soraka Update Model Soraka Halfway Between the Stars and Earth.jpg|Soraka "Halfway Between the Stars and Earth" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Soraka Poro.jpg|Soraka Poro Promo Soraka Update Dryad Model 01.png|Dryad Soraka Update Model Soraka Update Divine Model 01.png|Divine Soraka Update Model Soraka Celestine Model 01.png|Celestine Soraka Model Soraka Reaper Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Soraka Reaper Model 01.png|Reaper Soraka Model Soraka OrderoftheBanana Model 01.png|Order of the Banana Soraka Model Soraka Program Concept 01.jpg|Program Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Soraka Program Model 01.png|Program Soraka Model Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Soraka Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian Model 05.png|Star Guardian Soraka Model 9 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Star Guardian A New Horizon.jpg|Star Guardian "A New Horizon" Illustration Star Guardian Starfall 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 04.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 02.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 05.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 07.png|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Statue model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian 2017 Promo Soraka.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Soraka Promo Soraka PajamaGuardian Model 01.png|Pajama Guardian Soraka Model PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 01.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 1 Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 02.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 2 Soraka WinterWonder Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Soraka WinterWonder Model 01.png|Winter Wonder Soraka Model Soraka WinterWonder Splash concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Soraka WinterWonder Splash concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 02.gif|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Soraka Dawnbringer Concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Concept 02.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 03.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 04.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 05.jpg|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Dawnbringer Model 06.png|Dawnbringer Soraka Model 6 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 03.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 04.jpg|Nightbringer Soraka Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Soraka Nightbringer Model 05.png|Nightbringer Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Night & Dawn Promo 01.jpg|Night & Dawn 2019 Promo (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) |-|Summoner Icons= Soraka Poro Icon.png|Soraka Poro Shisa profileicon.png|Shisa New Horizon profileicon.png|New Horizon Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Soraka Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Little Legend Shisa Winter Wonder Soraka profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Soraka Dawnbringer Soraka profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Soraka Nightbringer Soraka profileicon.png|Nightbringer Soraka Night & Dawn Event profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event |-|Ward Skins= Starcall Ward.png|Starcall New Horizon Ward.png|New Horizon Night & Dawn Ward.png|Night & Dawn |-|Emotes= Everything is Okay Emote.png|Everything is Okay LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif|Soraka (Facebook) Star Guardian sticker 13.png|Star Guardian Soraka 1 (Message Boards) Star Guardian sticker 14.png|Star Guardian Soraka 2 (Message Boards) Oh Please Emote.png|Oh Please Category:Champion development Category:Soraka